Lady You Are Not My Mother
by badgirl1990
Summary: What was going on inside of Robin’s head at the end of the episode ‘Mother May-Eye?’


**Lady You Are Not My Mother **

Written By: bad girl 1990

Author's Summary: What was going on inside of Robin's head at the end of the episode 'Mother May-Eye?'

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans belong to whoever their original owners are which is not me. I want only positive reviews and constructive criticism and no flames. Anyway read the story and enjoy it and thanks a lot!

" _You ungrateful little monsters! I treated all of you like you were all my own children and this is how you all repay me? I cooked, I cleaned, I did your dirty laundry, I ironed all of your clean clothes and put them away, I slaved over a hot stove, I tied your shoes, and I wiped your filthy faces! I took care of you and I did it all because of love! I accept all of you for who you are and care about you and I love you, children, and I am going to make you all accept me for who I am and care about me and love me too no matter how much it hurts!"_

I am unable to accept you for who you are and I hate you with a burning passion right now, Mother May-Eye.

At first you seemed like such a beautiful, smart, funny, kind, warm, gentle, honest, patient, generous, considerate, well-mannered, serious, mature, and responsible woman who accepted Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and me for who we are and cared about us and loved us the way only a mother could and was only concerned about the well-being of her children. You talked to all of us, you listened to all of us, and you gave all of us wise and caring advice. You made sure all of took a hot shower, got dressed in clean clothes, washed our faces and hands with plenty of hot water and soap, brushed our teeth, flossed, gurgled with mouthwash, put on deodorant, cleaned out our ears, combed our hair, and chewed our vitamins when we all woke up early this morning, drank six glasses of water and two glasses of milk, ate all of our fruits and vegetables during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, had an hour nap at noon, listened quietly while you read us all a story out loud, and picked up all of our stuff after ourselves before you let us go outside to go on a mission for twenty minutes this afternoon. Meanwhile you baked us all sorts of brownies, cakes, cinnamon rolls, cinnamon sticks, cookies, cupcakes, doughnuts, fudge, gingerbread men, pastries, pies, and sticky buns as rewards for our good behavior, you cooked for us, you cleaned the entire house from top to bottom, you washed our dirty laundry, you ironed all of our clean clothes and put them away, and you did the yard work. You even tied Beast Boy's shoes for him, put a bib around Cyborg's neck for him, wiped Raven's face for her, removed all of Starfire's boogers from her nose for her, and combed and flattened my hair for me. The things that you did for us were only things that a mother would do for their own children. Is it any wonder why you had all of us convinced that you were actually our mother and we were actually your children?

However thanks to the hit that I got over the head from Starfire with that rolling pin your evil spell on my team and me has been broken.

Now my eyes are finally wide open and I am able to see you for who you are, your real looks, and what you really want from all of us.

I must say, Mother May-Eye, that you are really not much to look at with your ragged gray hair, three eyes, long, hooked, and warty nose, and green spots. Your face really is ugly and scary enough to make a baby cry. You also smell like rotten food, smelly old gym socks, and nasty old garbage all mixed together. Have you ever taken a shower before in your entire life? Probably not. Do not even get me started on your clothes! I may not be a girl but even I know that you should burn the clothes that you have on in a nice big old fire. Then again you may not want to do that since your clothes really do make you look like an ugly, stupid, fat, and evil old hag with no heart or value of morals which is exactly what you are.

You did not make sure that we were all well-fed with your delicious brainwashing and mind controlling pie because you did not see us go hungry or hear our empty stomachs rumble. You did not turn the Teen Titans' Tower into a gingerbread house because you wanted all of us to surrounded by sugar and spice and everything nice. You did not convince Beast Boy to wear a bunny suit because you thought he looked cute in it or have him have to change into nasty animals that no mother would approve her little boy changing into. You did not encourage Cyborg to wear a hat, a raincoat, and galoshes because you wanted him to be ready in case it started to rain or force him to clean his bedroom up before you let us leave in order to teach him responsibility. You did not put Raven's hair up in pigtails with matching hair ribbons in them and force her to wear a light yellow Shirley Temple dress because you wanted her to look and feel pretty. You did not make Starfire wear a wooly sweater because you did not want her to catch a cold and you did not take away all of my gadgets and replace them with a baby bottle, a pacifier, and baby toys because you thought that they were too dangerous for me and you did not want me to lose an eye. You did all of that for the same reason that you severely beat up Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Private HIVE, and See-More and caused them to run away in horror from you when we almost lost to them because of you. You did it because you wanted us all of us to accept you for who you are and care about you and love you us much as we could by making us eat your pie and as soon as we could not possibly love you anymore you planned to bake us all in a pie and eat us so you could absorb all of the love that we had for you.

Why does this whole thing suddenly remind me of Hazel and Gretel?

Anyway that is not what has me so angry with you right now. Oh don't you dare think for a minute, Mother May-Eye, that I am not mad that you brainwashed me into accepting you for who you are and caring about you and loving you since you made me see me as my mother and nearly being baked into a pie and eaten by you. I rely on mind more than the others do since I lack super strength and I have no superpowers of my own. My adoptive father Batman always taught me that brainwashing was the worst thing that an any enemy can do to a superhero like him and me who have no super powers since our brains our greatest tools that we have to use at our disposal. You messed with my mind and I intend to make you pay for that.

What you did that has me so full of anger and hate towards you right now is you claimed to be my mother.

After all didn't the words " Mother may I?" just come out of your mouth a few seconds ago?

Who do you think you are, Mother May-Eye? How dare you try to be my mother and get me to accept you for who you are and care about you and love you the same way that I did my own mother when she was still alive? Did you really think that you could take her place in my heart? You are nothing like her! You never could take her place in my heart no matter how hard you tried to.

You are nothing like my real mother.

My real mother's name was Mary Grayson. She was thirty-four years old at the time of her death. She was small and slender and she had long straight golden blonde hair that came all the way down to her shoulder blades which she always had done up in a bun on the back of her head, blue eyes, a delicate nose, very white even teeth, soft pink lips, and very fair smooth white skin. She was a beautiful, smart, creative, funny, kind, warm, gentle, caring, giving, forgiving, loving, trusting, honest, patient, generous, well-mannered, considerate, serious, mature, responsible, brave, determined, resourceful, strong, and tough woman with a heart of gold and a strong sense of morals. She accepted herself for who she was and where she came from and stood up for what she believed in. Mom was a brilliant and talented acrobat, a faithful and loyal wife, and a good and loving mother. She was the best person in the entire world.

Mom's favorite animal was a dog, her favorite book was anything that she could get her hands on, her favorite color was blue, her favorite drink was hot chocolate, and her favorite foods were chocolate, ice cream, and pizza. Her favorite flower was a lily and her favorite gemstone was opal. Her favorite kind of music was country. Her favorite TV show was _General Hospital _and her favorite movie was _Annie. _Her favorite place is the entire world was a library and her favorite sports were soccer and volleyball. Her hobbies included acrobatics, collecting beanie babies and postcards, reading books, writing stories, drawing, painting, fixing things, listening to music, and traveling. She was a great big fan of ancient Egypt, Broadway, Greek and Roman Mythology, and history. Mom was also a neat freak.

Mom also wanted to go Europe and visit Italy one day.

Raven and Starfire both remind me of who Mom was and the type of person that she was in a lot of different ways.

Mom accepted me for who I was and cared about me and loved me because I was her son. She was the one who carried me inside of her for nine months after she got pregnant with me. She was the one who I always made drink and eat things that used to make Dad sick at the sight of it because of her unusual pregnancy cravings with me, unable to fit into her clothes anymore after she started to bigger and bigger with me, and sick all of the time. She was the one who always talked to me and sang to me while she carried me inside of her. She was the one who I always moved around inside of her belly and punched and kicked at her so she was unable to ever get any sleep while she was pregnant with me. She was the one who took Dad's hand to feel me kick inside of her belly whenever I would kick her when he was near. She was the one who bought me baby shampoo, baby soap, baby oil, baby powder, wash cloths, hooded towels, a baby bath tub, a tub seat, baby bottles, baby formula, a breast pump, plastic sip cups, plastic bowls, rubber tipped baby spoons, bibs, a high-chair, baby clothes, diapers, wipes, a diaper bag, a thermometer, a bassinet, a crib, a pillow, crib sheets, blankets, a mobile, a changing table, a dresser, a rocker and an ottoman, baby monitors, outlet plugs, baby gates, a bouncer, a swing, a walker, a playpen, baby toys, story books, a car seat, and a stroller and got my nursery in our old trailer ready for me and the people at Haley's Circus had a baby shower for. That was never you, Mother May-Eye.

My real mother was the one whose water broke because of me and went into labor because of me. She was the one who had to be rushed to the local hospital because of me. She was the one who was in severe pain for twelve hours which caused her to be angry, moody, and snappish and call my father names, insult him, yell at him, argue with him, and try to break both of his hands because of me. She was the one who gave birth to me and named me " Richard John Grayson" and nicknamed me " Dick" for short. Were you the first person besides the doctors and nurses who were in that hospital to hold me for the first time, Mother May-Eye? No. That was not you. That person was Mom.

Mom was the one who gave me a bath and got me dressed in clean clothes every day, fed me, burped me, changed my dirty diapers, held me, played with me, rocked me to sleep, sang to me, and told me stories when I was a baby. She was the one who kept a baby book on me and took tons of pictures of me. She was the one who showered me with plenty of stuffed animals. She was the one who I said my first word to which was " Mama" and took my first steps towards. Mom was the one who pretended that the spoon she used to get me to eat with was an airplane when she started to try to get me to eat baby food and I would spit it back on her and wipe my mouth off with my bib whenever I got drool all over me. She was the one who I would beg to let me have bubbles in my bath during bath time and pick out my own clothes to wear and would check to make sure that I had brushed my teeth, flossed, gurgled with mouthwash, and taken my vitamin. She was the one who got me to stop wetting the bed and potty trained me. You never did any of that with me, Mother-May Eye.

Were you the one who had to endure my terrible twos and put up with me being an energetic three-year-old? No you were not. Mom was the one who had to put up with that, Mother May Eye.

Were you the one who taught me my ABCs, how to count to one hundred, what my different shapes and colors were, and how to take a bath, get dressed, and tie my shoes all by myself by the time I was three and a half, Mother May-Eye? No you were not. Mom taught me how to do all of that.

Were you the one who took me trick-or-treating on Halloween night, told me that people eat turkeys, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, corn, peas, squash, stuffing, and cranberry sauce for dinner on Thanksgiving, help me hang up my stocking and leave out a glass of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on Christmas Eve, go sledding with me on Christmas Day, let me try to stay up until midnight only for me to fall asleep in your asleep in lap on New Year's Eve, or hunt for plastic Easter Eggs with me on Easter when I was almost four? No you were not. Mom did all of that with me.

Were you the person who helped me blow out the candles on my birthday cake on my fourth birthday? No you were not. Mom helped me blow them out.

Mom was the one who made sure that I drank at least four glasses of water and two glasses of milk a day and ate everything off of my plate at every meal before I was allowed to have dessert, took at least one shower a day, always wear clothes that matched, picked up my toys after I was done playing with them, and went to bed on time. She was the one who came in at night with Dad every night so that Dad could read me a bedtime story and turn on the night light while Mom hugged and kissed me good night and tucked me into bed before the two of them said good night. Mom was the one that I ran to whenever I had a nightmare and needed to be comforted from it. She was the one who made Dad sure for monsters underneath of my bed and in the closets. Mom was the one who showed me how to climb a tree properly, gallop, hop, skip, and run and taught me how to read, spell, write, use correct grammar, add, subtract, multiply, divide, color inside of the lines, draw, paint, speak Spanish, and tell what some trees were by their leaves by the time I was four. She was the one told me to put all of the baby teeth that I lost underneath of my pillow so that the Tooth Fairy would be able to come and get them and leave me money in exchange for them underneath it. She was the one who bribed me with ice cream, eating at McDonalds, or a new toy whenever I had to go with her to buy new clothes, get a hair cut, or see the eye doctor, the doctor, or the dentist. Were you the person who did all that with me, Mother May- Eye? No you were not.

Were you the person who made sure that I had food to eat, clothes to wear, access to medical care, and a place to live? Were you the one who home schooled me from the time I was three until the time I was eight? Were you the one along with Dad who taught me acrobatics? Were you along with Dad and me apart of the family act called the " Flying Graysons?" No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one who had Dad teach me how to play baseball, basketball, soccer, football, golf, tennis, and volleyball, ride a bicycle without training wheels on it, skate, and swim without armbands on? No you were not. Mom was the one who convinced Dad to do it.

Were you the person that I ran to whenever I was crying because I had a splitter in my finger or had fallen and scrabbled my knee and I wanted you to kiss it and make it feel better and go away? No you were not, Mother May-Eye. The person that I ran to for that was Mom.

Did you eat family meals with Dad and me and participate in family game and movie nights with the two of us? No you did not. Mom did.

Were you the one who Dad and I used to curl up on the couch and wrap the big blanket over all three of us as we drank hot chocolate and ate sandwiches, chips, and chocolate chip cookies while we watched it rain outside and talked and laughed together ? Were you the one whose chest I would use to hide my face under whenever I got scared after I heard lightening or thunder? Were you the one who told me stories about all of the hilarious and stupid things that Dad and you did together while you both were in high school, the first time that you two both performed together at Haley's Circus, or the day that I was born? No you were not, Mother May-Eye. The person who I did that with Dad with was Mom.

Were you the one who promised me when I was eight years old that Dad, you, and I would soon settle down into a house of our own and I could go to a regular school, make friends with kids my own age, and maybe even have a pet dog? No you were not the one who promised me that, Mother May-Eye. Mom did. Unfortunately that promise of hers' never came true although it was neither one of my parents' faults.

Were you the one who I saw fall to your death? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one I cried for and still mourn for? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one whose funeral I had to attend and see your coffin get lowered into the ground? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one who I thought would be grateful to Bruce Wayne after he adopted me as his son since he had come to accept me for who I was and care about me like his own son, fed me, clothed me, gave me medical care, kept a roof over my head, let me be Batman's partner and sidekick Robin the Boy Wonder, made me his legal heir, sent me to school, and took me with him whenever he would go traveling sometimes on business trips? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one who nicknamed me " Robin" and are the reason that I decided to make my superhero costume red and green? No you were not, Mother May-Eye. Mom was.

Were you the one who I worried about how you would have felt after I began to feel guilty when I had started to call Bruce " Dad" because I saw him as a second one and he referred to me as " son" since he saw me as one due to it maybe being an insult in my dead biological father's memory? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one I almost wished that was there to make a big deal over my first girlfriend after Barbara Gordon and I started to date? No you were not, Mother May-Eye. Mom was.

Were you the one who I thought about after I got severely beaten up Two-Face and shot by the Joker? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one I hoped to make proud of me after I left Gotham, came to Jump City to fight crime on my own, and became the leader of the Teen Titans? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one that I wanted to turn to for girl advice on my huge crush on Raven and mutual attraction to Starfire? No you were not. Mom was.

Were you the one that I felt that I had disappointed with my obsession to find out who Slade was and capture him in order to make him face justice for his crimes against Jump City, my little Red X stunt, me becoming Slade's apprentice due to blackmail, or my failure over Terra? No you were not, Mother May-Eye. Mom was.

Were you the one who I thought about when I thought that I was going crazy after I started to see Slade everywhere due to the dust that was on his mask? No you were not. Mom was.

Mom was and is still a big part of my life and the fact that you have the nerve to try to be my mother and take her place makes me sick to my stomach.

But that is not the only reason that I am mad at you for it.

Your attempts to get me to accept you for who you are, care about you, and love you the same way I did with Mom, be my mother, and take her place in my heart made me remember who I am as Richard John Grayson and all of my memories as her son. You made me remember that I am not really Robin the Boy Wonder leader of the Teen Titans or as brilliant, courageous, resourceful, strong, and tough as I like to think I am. Unlike Robin as Dick I can have emotions and I do have the ability to feel. You brought back all of the anguish, heartache, guilt, and pain that I managed to surpass over the years because of Mom's death back again and it feels like only yesterday that I lost her again. You made me feel angry, bewildered, confused, depressed, fearful, guilty, sad, and vulnerable which are emotions that I usually do not allow myself to feel anymore and see myself as a scared little orphaned boy who does not know who he is or what do with his life anymore. These feelings that you caused me to feel are not emotions that I like to feel.

Damn you, Mother May-Eye!

You were able to make me remember who I am and the type of person that I really am underneath of my mask, bring back the pain I felt over my parents' deaths, and cause me to feel it all over again and I hate you for it.

This is your fault just as much as it is Cyborg's.

I plan to kick his sorry butt after all of this is over for buying a stupid pie off of some weird old gypsy in a dark alley during the middle of the night and make sure that it teaches him a valuable lesson about why he should use his non-existent brain and never do it again but first I need to have the others and I use pie to get you out of here since it is the way that you managed to get in here.

Then again maybe I should not kick the poor guy's butt after all since he probably feels the same way that I do right now and I am pretty sure that Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire do too since all of us are motherless and you made us all feel emotions that we never wanted to feel again.

I am pretty sure that we all will did to have a major group therapy session because of you after of this is over with.

Thank you for reminding me of who I am and my past, Mother May-Eye.

Thanks an awful lot.

But one thing that you should never ever forget, Mother May-Eye, is that I will never accept you for who you are, care about you, and love you the way I did with Mom and you are not my mother lady and you are never going to be her no matter how hard you try to be.

" _Lady you are not my mother."_

The End

Author's Note: After I saw this episode for the first time and heard Robin tell Mother May-Eye ferociously that she was not his mother it made me wonder what was going on inside of his head at the time. I had the feeling that he was pretty angry. After all wouldn't you be if your own biological mother was dead and some evil woman comes along and attempts to get you to accept her for who she is, care about her, and love her the way you did your own mother, brainwash you with pie to get you to see her as your mother, and take your mother's place in your heart so that she could bake you in a pie and eat you in order to absorb all of the love that you had for her? Besides she probably also brought up a lot of painful memories for Robin about who he was as Richard John Grayson and his mother and make him see his mother's death in his head all over again. That probably made him relive the pain too. I would hate anyone who caused that to happen to me just like Robin probably did with Mother May-Eye at the end of the episode. Please review!

Bad Girl 1990


End file.
